


Journey To Be The Best

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years ago Eren's Sister Mikasa started her Pokemon journey. Now its time for Eren to begin his journey and joining him will be his friend Armin. In order to become the best trainer 3 things must be done. 1. Obtain the power of mega evolution. 2. Beat the Pokemon League. 3. Catch a Legendary Pokemon. Eren and Armin's Quest to be the Best Begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To Be The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey Begins

Mikasa smiled and grabbed her poke ball from her belt. In front of her was Elite Four member Levi Ackerman. She threw her poke ball and said “Go Lucario lets finish this fight here and now.”

Levi pulled the last poke ball off his belt. He frowned. He is the last of the Elite Four members. If he is defeated here Mikasa will get to face off against the champion of the Pokemon League. Levi looked down at the Master Ball and said “Its all up to you now Darkrai. Mikasa only has two Pokemon left. Go Darkrai bring us a victory.”

Mikasa’s grin only widened and Levi saw why. Strapped to the chest of the Lucario was a mega stone. Levi frowned has Mikasa grabbed her necklace and yelled “Lucario the time has come lets show Levi the power of our mega evolution!”

The mega stone on Lucario’s chest exploded to life. A blast of energy was sent out as Lucario became Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario blasted forward with insane speed as Mikasa yelled out “Use Aura Spear on Darkrai!”

Mega Lucario jump behind Darkrai and shot out an aura spear but Darkrai completely dodged it and used Dark Void. It was a direct hit and Lucario fell asleep. Next Darkrai used Nightmare and its ability bad dreams only inflicted more damage on Mega Lucario. Mikasa screamed “Lucario Wake Up!”

After Mikasa screamed Mega Lucario opened his eyes and blasted Darkrai away Aura Spear. Next Darkrai used Incinerate but Mega Lucario dodged it and used Power Up Punch. Darkrai tried to dodge but was grazed by the punch and damage was dealt. As Darkrai was hit it used Incinerate on Mega Lucario.

Both Pokemon fell to the ground. They both managed to get up but they were breathing heavily. Mikasa screamed “Now Buddy use Iron Tail and the finish the match with Giga Impact!”

Levi with sweat running down his brow yelled out “Use Increate, follow it up with Dark Void, and then finish of that Lucario with Dream Eater!” 

However Darkrai was too slow before it could fire off Incinerate, Buddy hit Darkrai with his Iron Tail and followed it up with Giga Impact. Darkrai was sent flying into the wall. Darkrai managed to crawl out of the hole but that was it. Darkrai collapsed to the ground and was unable to battle. The battle was over, Mikasa had won. 

Mikasa run towards Buddy as the mega evolution ended. She pulled the Lucario close and said “BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!”

Eren sighed and paused the video. He turned and looked at the time screamed. It’s 11:30. He jumped up and ran over to his bed. He reached down and grabbed his bag. He put his hat on and then threw his door open and ran across the hall way and started to bang on the door yelling “Armin come lets go its time to get our Pokemon!” 

The door slowly opened and Eren’s friend opened his door. His blue eyes sparkled as looked at Eren. Armin put his blue hat on and pulled his pack back over his shoulder and took off running down the hallway yelling “I know I’ve been waiting for you this entire time! I’m not beginning my journey with out you!”

Eren laughed and chased after Armin. They ran out the front door startling a bunch of Pidgey. Armin giggled and took off flying. They started running again off the Pokemon Lab. As they ran past the Pokemon center something grabbed Eren’s arm. Eren screamed as he was pulled into a hug. Eren looked at the person and when he saw who it was he hugged the person back. “Mikasa when did you get here? I thought you had to stay at the Pokemon League since you are a member of the Elite Four.”

Mikasa smiled and said “I only have to stay at the Pokemon League if there is a challenger. Besides the Pokemon League is closed on weekends. As for when I got here I just did. I’m not going to miss you and Armin becoming Pokemon Trainers.”

Mikasa the pulled two things out of her bag. Eren gasped in awe and Armin’s eyes doubled in size. Mikasa laughed and said “Our Dad gave me these and told me to give them to you two since he gave me mine. Dad also said he‘ll be waiting for you two to challenge him in his Pokemon Gym.” 

The things Mikasa was holding were mega rings. One had a green necklace attached to it and the other one had a blue necklace attached to it. Mikasa held out her mega ring attached to red necklace. Mikasa spoke again “Since you two made me this necklace I made necklaces for both of you.”

Eren reached forward and grabbed his necklace from Mikasa and said “Thanks Mikasa, you being here means a lot me. And thanks for the necklace. When I fight Dad at his gym I’ll beat him with the power of mega evolution.”

Armin had tears coming from his eyes as he took the necklace and put it on. Armin whimpered and said “T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you M-m-m-m-Makasa. It means a lot to me.”

Mikasa reached forward and pulled Armin into a hug and said “Now then go get your Pokemon. After you have your Pokemon come back here and you two can have your first Pokemon battle against each other. I’ll referee the match.”

Armin wiped the tears away from his eyes. He pulled away from Mikasa. Eren smiled and said “Does the winner get anything or is this just for fun?”

Mikasa smiled again and said “Glad you asked that Eren. Dad also gave me 1000 poke dollars and said whoever wins the first fight get to have money. I’ll also add 1000 poke dollars to it so the winner gets 2000 poke dollars. But don’t worry too much, I’ll give the loser a bonus prize. Just to make it fair.” 

Eren looked and saw Armin walking towards the Pokemon Lab. Armin turned around with a big grin on his face and yelled back at Eren “Come on Eren lets go get our Pokemon. It’s rude to keep people waiting.”

Eren looked at Mikasa, smiled, and the ran after Armin. When Eren caught up to Armin, Armin started to run as well towards the Pokemon Lab, where Professor Hange would give them there starter Pokemon. It took them 15 minutes to get to the lab. They ran inside and stopped at the counter.

A woman entered the room and smiled at Eren and Armin. The woman then said “So you too must be Armin and Eren. I’m Professor Hange. Eren your first. Please step forward and fill the info out on this computer.

Eren step forward and filled out the information. Name: Eren Yeager. Age: 13. Born: March 30, 2002. Eren hit enter and a Trainer I.D. Badge fell out. Eren Yeager I.D. 457681.

Next Armin stepped forward and filled out his information. Name: Armin Arlert. Age 12. Born: November 3, 2002. Armin hit enter and a gold Trainer I.D. Badge fell out. Armin Arlert I.D. 777777. 

Hange stepped forward and looked Armin’s I.D. badge. She smiled and said “Well Armin I guess you just lucky. The gold badge is a super rare badge that only 1 out of 10000 people get.” 

Eren looked at his badge and said “What’s so special about Armin’s badge besides the gold color?”

Hange looked at the ceiling and said “Armin’s badge allows him to pick one mega stone that he wants. Armin you don’t need to choose now but if you ever want to get your mega stone just take that badge to Dr. Yeager at his gym. Also the badge allows you to enter tournaments, even if you don’t meet the requirements. Like lets say you need 4 badges to enter this tournament and you only have two. Show them the gold badge and you get to enter. The badge also has other perks but I’ll light you find those out on your own.”

Hange then grinned like a mad women and pulled out two Poke Dexes. Hange gave a blue Poke Dex to Armin and a red Poke Dex to Eren. This allows you to scan Pokemon and find out what they are. Now that’s all taken care of let’s get you two your Pokemon. 

Eren and Armin followed Hange into he back room where 36 poke balls laid. Eren since your older you can choose first. Eren step forward and looked at all of the labels underneath each poke ball. At last Eren stop at a poke ball. He picked it up and said “I’ll take this one.”  
He threw the ball and Charmander pop out. The Charmander looked around and then looked up at Eren. “Char” Eren smiled and picked up the Charmander. “With this Pokemon I’ll beat you Armin.”

Hange smiled “Also I forgot to mention one of these Pokemon are shiny and contains a hidden ability.”

Eren looked at his Charmander and saw that it was not shiny. Eren just shrugged as he held his Charmander like it was a baby.

Armin stepped forward and quickly grabbed a poke ball and stepped back. Armin open it up and a grey Fennekin came out. Armin squealed and Eren’s mouth popped open. Charmander reached up and closed Eren’s mouth. Hange cackled like a mad woman and said “Man Eren your friend has to be the luckiest person in the world. If all Pokemon battles were won by luck your friend would be the champion.” 

Armin leaned down and picked up the Fennekin and picked her up. Armin scratched her ear and said “How does the nickname Silver sound.” The Fennekin barked and lick Armin’s face. Armin smiled and returned Silver to her poke ball. 

Armin walked towards Hange and bowed. When Armin finished bowing he said “Thanks for the Pokemon Hange.”

Hange smiled and said “Take your Pokemon and go have fun on your adventure.”

Armin and Eren left the lab and walked back to the Pokemon center where Mikasa was waiting for them. Eren walked up and sat at the table Mikasa was sitting at. Mikasa looked up from her computer and Said “So Eren and Armin what Pokemon did you guys choose?” Eren said “Charmander” and Armin said “Fennekin”.

Armin pulled out his Trainer Badge and Mikasa’s eyes widened. In fact all of the Trainer’s eyes widened at the sight of Armin’s gold badge. “Armin you got a gold badge. That’s about has hard to get as a legendary. In fact that card also allows you to travel into Origin Mountain.”

Eren gasped. “You mean the Mt. Origin. That mountain is said to be home to several Legendary Pokemon. Normally you need all 8 gym badges. Tell me Mikasa did were did you catch your Legendary Pokemon?”

Mikasa smiled. “I caught my Legendary Pokemon in the Cave of Ruined Dreams.”

Armin looked down and said “If I were to catch a Legendary Pokemon, I’d want to catch Mew.” One of the trainers laughed “You might be lucky kid, but your not that lucky. A million people tried to catch Mew, a million people failed.”

Eren smiled and said “It’s okay to dream Armin. If you believe you can catch Mew than you should at least try. If I catch a legendary I would want to catch a Ho-Ho. I can imagine the look on peoples faces as I ride around the world on the back of the rainbow Pokemon. 

Mikasa grinned “If I caught a legendary I would want it to be… oh wait that’s right I already caught one.”

She pulled out a Master ball and threw it. Everyone turned and looked as Keldeo came out. Keldeo smiled and jumped into the air in an attempt to show off. Mikasa stood and said “Now than you two are you ready for your first Pokemon battle?” Mikasa turned and lead Eren and Armin up the stairs to the battle stage on top of the roof.

Mikasa went and stood in the referee zone. “Eren are you ready?!” “Ya I am!” “Armin are you ready?” “Yes” “Ok then, Let’s Battle!” 

Eren reached down to his belt and pulled the poke ball off of it and threw it. “Go Charmander!” “Char!”

Armin already had his poke ball in his hand and he threw it while yelling “Go Silver let’s win this!” 

Mikasa gasped at Armin’s shiny Fennekin. 

Sliver launched forward and tackled Charmander. Charmander was sent flying but recovered quickly. On Eren’s call Charmander shot Ember at Silver, but silver jump out of the way and hit Charmander with another tackle. Silver then used leer to lower Charmander’s defense. Charmander leaped forward and used Scratch on Silver.

Silver tried to dodge but got hit by Charmander. Eren screamed and pulled out his mega ring “And now mega evolve Charmander”

Charmander however did not mega evolve. Instead Charmander fainted as it got hit by Silver’s Tackle attack. Armin ran and pick up Silver yelling “We Won Silver! We Won!”

Eren walked over and picked up Charmander. “I’m sorry Charmander. You got your first hit on another Pokemon and I just got excited and instead of focusing on the battle, I focused more on the thought of mega evolution.”

Mikasa stepped forward and said “Charmander is unable to battle the winners are Silver and Armin.”

Mikasa walked over to Eren and put a hand on his shoulder. “I knew you would lose to Armin. He has what it takes to become the champion Eren. You both do. I also knew that you would pick Charmander so I brought you this.” Mikasa reached into her bag and pulled out a Charzardnite Y. Eren reached out and took the mega stone. Tears were falling down his face. Armin was smiling at Eren. “Well look at you Eren. Looks like you may be able to use mega evolution before me.” 

Eren smiled. “Ya. I promise I won’t ever lose to you again Armin. You could have a full team of Legendary Pokemon and I still won’t lose.”

Mikasa smiled. “So you guys are going to be both friends and rivals. So what are your plans now guys?” 

Armin smiled. “Well Eren and I have decided that we will travel together for the first two gyms. After both of us have defeated the second gym we will go our separate paths and met up every so often to see each other’s progress. We don’t want to copy each other’s style and we think it’ll be fun to battle each other and not know Pokemon we have.”

Mikasa handed Armin his money and said “Well that sounds like a good plan. I went solo for my adventure and you guys going solo sounds like a good plan.” 

Armin frowned and said “But I’m not going solo I’ll have Silver and my other partners to take care of me.”

Eren stood up and looked at his watch. “Armin do you have your town map?”

“Yes Eren I have the town map.” 

Eren smiled and said “Well Mikasa it was good seeing you again but Armin and I have to get going now. We had plan to have left sooner, but then you showed up and now were behind by two hours.”

Mikasa frowned and said “Eren do you seriously think your going to leave town with a fainted Pokemon.”

Eren stopped and looked at Mikasa. Eren quickly looked at his poke ball, tore it off his belt and ran down stairs to give it to Nurse Joy. Armin ran and hugged Mikasa and said “Don’t worry Mikasa I’ll take care him. I made sure he packed plenty of potions and poke balls. I’m going to go and get my Pokemon healed as well. Bye Mikasa.”

Mikasa waved as she watched Armin leave. Mikasa turned around and pulled out a poke ball and threw it. Pidgeot came out and Mikasa climbed on to its back. She leaned forward and said “Take us home Pidgeot.”

Armin ran up behind Eren and got in line to have his Pokemon healed. Eren watch as Nurse Joy healed his Pokemon. Eren took his poke ball and step aside. Armin held out his I.D. and poke ball. Nurse joy took Armin’s poke ball and healed the Pokemon inside.

Eren and Armin walked outside said “Ok according to my map we need to south down route 309. We will be passing through an area called grassy plains. And then we’ll follow route 112 to get to Blackthorn city. That is where the first gym well take on is at. By foot it’s a three day journey.”

Eren smiled and starting walking. Armin called out to Eren “I said were going south, we’re not going north yet.” Eren stopped and turned around and started walking towards route 309. 

When they reached route 309 Eren and Armin stopped walking. Eren smiled and looked at Armin. “Well Armin I guess it’s time for our journey to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
